Infant primates were followed for varying periods from birth to one year of age with weekly stool cultures. C. coli and C. jejuni were identified, and a small sample, hertogeneity among C. jejuni isolates was determined by polyacrilamide gel electrophoresis (PAGE). The epidemiology of infections was determined in a nursery where Campylobacter species were endemic, in an isolation nursery and in the main colony and an isolation unit. Episodes of infection were correlated with cage location, calendar month, diet, clinical history of diarrhea, age, and species. Computerized data is being analyzed using A Data Analysis Program (ADAPS).